


Colors of my heart

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters only get mentioned, Colors, Emotions, Feelings, M/M, Peter's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Ever since he can remember Peter had problems with expressing his feelings properly. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have any feelings or that he doesn’t show them at all. Peter has his own way of expressing emotions. He expresses them in colors.





	Colors of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 17 - Colors

Ever since he can remember Peter had problems with expressing his feelings, thoughts and emotions properly. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have any feelings or emotions or that he doesn’t show them at all. Peter has his own way of expressing emotions. He expresses them in colors.

Every color has its own special meaning to Peter. Some of them seem to make sense, some seem to be just random. But to Peter they all make sense. Somehow at least.

Peter never told anyone about his thing with colors. Not even Chris. To him it was nothing that needed to be mentioned. It was just normal to him and he barely even gave it much thought.

 

Brown was comfort.

As a child Peter got comfort from his grandmother’s chocolate chip cookies. It was something simple, but it was effective. Whenever Peter needed comfort, his grandma went to the kitchen and grabbed the brown cookie jar from the shelf to give her youngest grandchild one of her self-made cookies.

Now whenever Peter needed some comfort Chris would get out grandma Hale’s recipe book with the old brown leather cover to make some chocolate chip cookies for his favorite wolf.

Chris always found a way to comfort Peter, sometimes even without knowing it.

On their very first date Chris was wearing a dark brown jacket and underneath a light brown sweater. Peter remembered that, because in contrast to his green eyes and brown hair it looked stunning. And the second he saw Chris that night he felt comforted by the man. The earlier nervousness was gone within seconds. From that day on, Chris gave Peter comfort whenever he needed it.

Chris didn’t know why Peter loved that brown sweater so much that he had worn on their first date but since he always seemed a little bit extra touchy when the hunter was wearing it, he made sure to wear it as often as possible.

Since the color brown comforted him most of his furniture were light brown, as well as most of his bed covers.

 

Orange was independence.

The day Peter moved out at home and into his very first apartment he wore the light orange V-neck that he had bought years ago from the first money he had ever made on his own.

That was when he was fifteen. He had gotten a job in the little diner not too far from the Preserve. Not because he had to. No, his family had more than enough money, but Peter wanted to. He wanted some time on his own, to do something useful and independent with his time. And even though the orange waiter uniform was a little too big for him, he loved the job.

Peter wore the very same orange V-neck the day he was released from hospital after being in a coma for almost six years. Well, he wasn’t really released. He was an independent young man, so he just released himself.

 

White was emptiness.

And emptiness often came with helplessness.

The day Peter lost most of his family he wore a white shirt. He remembered that because that was the day white got the meaning of emptiness for Peter. The wolf felt helpless as he tried to save his family from the flames and the second he realized that he wasn’t able to do anything for them he felt an endless emptiness overcome him.

Apart from the emptiness that losing his family had left in his heart, Peter had only experienced a big kind of emptiness one other time in his life.

That was the one time he and Chris broke up for a couple of days. They had a huge fight and when Peter said that the Hale fire was partly Christopher’s fault for not stopping his sister, the hunter couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his things and left. Peter immediately regretted his words, but it was too late. Chris was gone.

The wolf spent four full days wrapped in a white blanket on his couch calling and texting Chris to tell him how sorry he was. And finally, after four days, Chris gave in and came back, filling the white emptiness with brown comfort.

 

Indigo was addiction.

The day Peter killed the first one of the people responsible for the fire that killed almost his entire family, he wore a pair of indigo colored jeans. It was a nice pair of jeans, comfortable enough to kill someone but they still looked amazing on him. Peter loved them. It was almost like he was addicted to the jeans themselves, but what he was even more addicted to, was the rush that he got after killing one of the responsible ones. It was a feeling that he couldn’t compare to anything else he had ever felt.

The first time Peter met Christopher Argent he wore an indigo colored jacket. Peter wasn’t addicted to Chris, especially not when they met for the first time. Quite the opposite. Chris was a hunter. He was Kate’s brother! Peter was supposed to hate him. And yet over time the werewolf grew addicted to the feelings Chris was able to give him, to his private little smiles, the kind words when they were on their own and to Chris’ touches. The comforting ones just as much as the rough ones.

 

Red was anger.

The day Talia became the Alpha of the Hale pack, Peter was angry. Of course he loved his sister, even though their relationship was kind of complicated most of the time. But Talia’s new Alpha-red eyes made Peter angry. He would have been a way better Alpha. He would have been a great Alpha. But of course, once again Talia was the center of all the attention. Peter hated it. He was angry.

The day Talia became the Alpha, Peter bought himself a hoodie. A red hoodie.

Kate’s blood was a beautiful dark red the day Peter killed her. On the wooden floors and walls of the old Hale house it perfectly mirrored the anger that Peter felt towards Kate and everyone else responsible for the fire.

Peter owned this particular red hoodie that Chris hated with a passion. He didn’t even know why because actually it was really cozy and warm and it fit Peter perfectly. But still, Chris hated it. And even though Chris didn’t know why, Peter did. He would only put the hoodie on whenever he was angry and of course Chris didn’t like Peter angry but so far, he hadn’t figured Peter’s color thing out.

 

Blue was sadness.

Ever since his family died there was a constant sadness surrounding Peter, even though he didn’t usually show it or talk about it. And ever since he woke up from his coma not a single day passed where Peter didn’t wear at least one blue item of clothing, even if it was just his socks or underwear.

The sadness reminded him of what happened and made him feel at least a little bit closer to his family.

 

For most people red meant love, but for Peter…

…silver was love.

Peter had loved many people in his life. In different ways. Love never really had a color for him. It simply was a warmth that could fill his entire body. But when Peter fell in love with Chris, love became silver to him, because Christopher Argent had silver in his name already and Chris was pure love to Peter.

 

Peter never had problems with expressing his feelings or thoughts. He just never said them out loud.


End file.
